Trapalhadas no Mundo Real
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Imagine o que aconteceu quando Kakashi-sensei se atirou no vórtice atrás de sua querida aluna... Continuação de Trapalhadas em Konoha
1. Prólogo

_**Trapalhadas no mundo real**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus.

Ooo000ooOOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooO = quebra de espaço/tempo

* * *

AVISO: Para que você entenda completamente todas as loucuras que vão se passar aqui sugiro que leia _**"Trapalhadas em Konoha"**_, pois essa é uma espécie de continuação; mas se não quiser ler também grande coisa, dá pra entender do mesmo jeito! HAUHAUAHA

* * *

AVISO ESPECIAL PARA JUH: AHAAAAAAAAAAAA Esse eh o meu projeto TOP SECRET!

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

-Você conseguiuuuu! Você voltou! – Maga fazia uma pequena festa em sussurros.

-Eu quero o Kakashiiiiiii – Juh chorava

-Calma Juh... um dia você...

Mas ela nunca terminaria essa frase, pois seu olhos encontraram a imagem no computador; nela Kakashi se atirava para o vórtice.

-Espere por mimmmmm

Juh olhava atônita, e em menos de um minuto Kakashi; agora como humano; aterrissou bem em cima da cadeira, fazendo um estrondo ao se chocar com a cama.

-Kakashi-sensei! – Gritou ela ao pular para o seu colo

-July! – Respondeu o sensei

-Agora já chega vocês duas! – Gritou a mãe da Juh do outro quarto – Se eu chegar ai e esse maldito computador estiver ligado... – Ameaçou ela

Em menos de um minuto Maga arrancou os fios da tomada e ambas jogaram um Kakashi atônito para debaixo da cama. Em questão de segundos a mãe dela apareceu furiosa no quarto.

-O que é que vocês pensam que estão fazendo gritando as seis da matina? Vocês pensam que aqui é a casa da mãe Joana?

-Calma mãe... - Disse Juh

-Nós já paramos com o barulho – Disse Maga

-O que é que aconteceu aqui? – A mulher perguntou ao ver o estado do quarto

-Nada mãe... aqui não aconteceu nada – Juh afirmou entre um sorriso

-Maga? – A mulher perguntou

-Aqui? Nada mesmo...o que poderia acontecer "aqui"?

-E essa roupa esquisita? – Perguntou ao ver a roupa da Juh

-Essa? Ahh... é o meu cosplay...

-Sei...

Com essa resposta a mulher sossegou e saiu do quarto, mal sabia ela que Kakashi-sensei, o objeto de desejo de sua filha estava em carne e osso escondido embaixo da cama.

-E agora – Disse Juh com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Vamos ao que interessa – Disse enquanto ajudava o sensei a levantar – Bem vindo ao meu mundo Kakashi-sensei!

-Eu morri... – Comentou o sensei ao desmaiar.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

HAM HAM

**_PARABENS JUHHHH MUITÍSSIMOS ANOS DE VIDA E MUITAS OUTRAS CAGADAS E PLANOS MIRABOLANTES._**

Agora vamos ao que interessa; essa santa anta acabou reclamando pra mim no telefone que ano passado eu não tinha dado nada pra ela (alem é claro do livro _Orgulho e Preconceito_ que eu fiquei dois dias garimpando no sebo...) então eu estava limpando meu PC de arquivos indesejáveis e resolvi re-ler "Trapalhadas em Konoha", e resolvi aproveitar a enorme brecha que eu deixei no fim e emendar com outra idéia de fic que ela queria que eu fizesse, praticamente é uma continuação muito louca; então, lá vamos nós outra vez em uma fic em capítulos (eu ainda me mato...)

_Nota: A santa mente inteligente e fechada da beta( Referência ao livro do Harry Potter – As relíquias da Morte- Sobre a mente de Hermione Granger) vai anotar as suposições dela sobre o meu projeto secreto( essa fic, que ela não sabe ainda sobre o que é) com a data de hoje (12/02/2010) _(Desconsiderem isso, é só pra ela não fugir da raia depois)

Bom, essa fic, igual à outra que eu fiz pra ela não vai passa pela betagem, já que eu nunca deixaria ela botar os olhos numa coisa dessas antes de ter a garantia de por na net! (não sou louca de ter td meu trabalho deletado...)

Agora... vamos realmente a fic (fuçando na pasta de fics um papel cor-de-rosa demais e escrito em verde cintilante) ACHEI!


	2. Um mundo desconhecido

_**1° Capítulo: Um mundo desconhecido**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus.

Ooo000ooOOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooO = quebra de espaço/tempo

* * *

_**N/A²:**_ Como eu sou boazinha lá vai o primeiro capítulo, e que Kami-sama me ajude...

* * *

As duas se entreolharam e deitaram o sensei em uma das camas, então Juh correu para cozinha pegar alguma coisa para Kakashi comer, e deixou Maga trancada no quarto com ele.

-Ótimo, maravilha, ela me entra nessa merda de PC, me faz ficar acordada por dois dias seguidos e ainda vou ser babá de um ninja? Eu mereço – Resmungava ela enquanto "tentava" por ordem no quarto.

-Onde estou? – Perguntou Kakashi ao se sentar

-Que bom que é o mesmo princípio, lá ela falava em japonês, aqui ele fala em português – Maga comentou para si mesma – Fique deitado, sua aluna foi pegar algo pra você comer

-Quem é você, onde eu estou? – Perguntou ele ao olhar em volta

O quarto era totalmente pintado de verde limão, a não ser é claro o teto azul, onde se encontravam pelo menos sete pacotes de estrelas fosforescentes coladas, a bicama aberta e com as roupas de cama emboladas e é claro, o guarda-roupa ao lado da mesinha com o PC; tirando um enorme pôster com os jogadores do palmeiras, que devia ter sido colado com um feitiço adesivo permanente¹...

-Eu sou a Maga, e bem... você foi transportado para um mundo paralelo quando se atirou naquele vórtice.

-Maga? Mas essa não era a... – Ele não pode terminar, pois Juh entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja enorme na mãos.

-Que bom que acordou sensei! – Afirmou feliz – Eu fiz uma salada de frutas, espero que goste!

-Pra santa aqui nada né? – Maga perguntou sentida

-Achou que eu ia esquecer de você depois de tudo? – Perguntou enquanto estendia uma badeja de sanduíches de mortadela

Maga praticamente avançou na bandeja, afinal, ela só havia comido uma vasilha de pipocas, estava morrendo de fome.

-Eu exijo que me explique o que está acontecendo July! – Kakashi mandou ao se levantar

-Me desculpe sensei; mas eu tenho que te contar a minha história verdadeira...

-Quando acabar me acorde – Maga pediu enquanto se jogava em um dos colchões e adormecia instantaneamente.

-Estou esperando July!

-Então... é o seguinte...

_Três horas, quarenta e cinco minutos e treze segundos depois..._

**_Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo_**  
**_Youru wo nukerou_**  
**_Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo_**  
**_Hibi wo kezurou_**

Maga pegou o celular e o jogou para o outro lado, então se levantou de um pulo quando se lembrou que seu despertador não tocava Haruka Kanata como alarme...

-Porcaria, porque ela não me acordou?

Ela saiu do quarto e foi tomar água, mas se assustou ao ver a amiga sentada no chão com a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Que foi Juh? Que aconteceu? Se ele fez alguma coisa...

-Ele... ele me chamou de mentirosa; traidora e um monte de outras coisas! – Desabafou ao abraça - lá

-E onde o Kakashi está agora?

-No quintal, tentando fazer algum jutsu para voltar

-Ótimo – Afirmou ao se levantar e abrir a porta que dava para o quintal – Tome um banho e coloque seu "cosplay" o evento começa daqui duas horas

-O que você vai fazer? – Juh perguntou preocupada

-Não interessa, vá fazer o que eu disse por que o negócio aqui vai ser feio! – Afirmou enquanto trancava a porta por fora

Ela parou na frente de Kakashi e o encarou olho no olho; ou no único que ele mostrava...

-Você não tinha o direito...

_Meia hora depois..._

-Pronta? – Maga perguntou ao entrar no quarto

-Claro, mas o que fez com o MEU Kakashi? – Perguntou ao se levantar

-Digamos que eu dei uma chacoalhada nas idéias dele; e é tudo que eu vou te contar – Afirmou ao ver a cara dela

-Essa chacoalhada foi boa ou ruim?

-S-e-g-r-e-d-o

-Eu ainda te mato sabia?

-Também te amo Juh; agora, essa não é a roupa que você estava antes...

-Claro que não, eu estava em missão, achou que eu não tinha roupas reserva na mochila?

-Tem alguma coisa pra mim? – Perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando

-Claro, dá uma olhada lá

Maga revirou todas as roupas, e depois de algum tempo saiu do banheiro vestida com uma bermuda arrastão com uma saia preta por cima, uma blusa arrastão com uma roxa escura com cortes do lado por cima, luvas iguais as do Kakashi e uma trança nos cabelos molhados.

-Perfeita, o que achou da minha? – Perguntou ao dar uma voltinha

-Você podia colocar uma bermuda preta em vez da bege, fica mais legal! – Afirmou enquanto jogava a bermuda para ela – Agora ficou perfeito

Juh estava com uma meia arrastão na perna direita, bermuda preta, blusa de mangas do mesmo estilo da meia, regata preta por cima, uma par de luvas cortadas e os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

-E agora, temos que pegar o ônibus!

-Hum? Que? – Maga perguntou ao abrir os olhos

-Tem certeza que agüenta um dia inteiro de evento? Está dormindo em pé, eu te disse pra ir dormir, que tanto você ficou fazendo ontem?

-Mais uma vez... segredo – Disse o ver a cara dela – Brincadeirinha, olha só – Falou enquanto abria o guarda roupa dela e tirava duas máscaras de lá.

Juh ficou analisando-as por algum tempo até realmente entender.

-Nós somos cosplays da ANBU? – Perguntou saltitando – Onde comprou elas?

-Claro que somos, e como assim comprei, coloque ela no rosto! – Mandou

-Ficou perfeita, parece feita sob medida! – Exclamou fascinada

-E é sob medida, você dorme tão pesado que nem sentiu eu tirar o molde ontem!

-Você sabe fazer uma máscara tão perfeita assim desde quando? – Perguntou desconfiada

-Desde que eu comprei essa revista- Disse mostrando a tal (Neo Tokyo Extra n° 4)

-A sua também é sob medida?

-Claro, porque você acha que eu não dormi? Isso demora pra secar...

-A minha é o que?

-Ahh, eu tentei reproduzir umas imagens que tinha no seu PC, pra mim parece um gato e um coelho... (sério, ignorem, eu não sabia o que por aqui...)

-E onde está o Kakashi-sensei?

-Então... vai ter que confiar em mim... eu quero que vá pro ponto de ônibus e me espere lá, o Kakashi não vai com a gente, mas eu não posso te contar porque e nem onde ele vai ficar – Afirmou taxativamente

-E se eu me recusar?

-Você perde o evento, faltam 5 minutos pro ônibus passar

-Ok,ok você venceu sua maluca, mas se fizer alguma coisa com o MEU Kakashi... – Ameaçou ela ao sair

Maga se levantou e retirou a outra máscara que tinha feito, essa não seguia muito medidas, então poderia ser usada por qualquer um...

-Eii Maga! – Gritou um rapaz do lado de fora

-Já vou!

Ela disparou para fora da casa puxando Kakashi por uma mão e segurando a máscara na outra.

-Quem é o seu amigo? – Perguntou o rapaz moreno

-Pode chamá-lo de Kakashi, ele está com amnésia e acha que é o Kakashi mesmo...Você faz esse favor pra mim então?

-Claro, eu tinha mesmo uma roupa de ANBU guardada ai no carro – Mostrou ele – Então?

-O plano é o seguinte; você leva o Kakashi pra algum lugar que de pra trocarem de roupa, então você vai ser o Asuma e ele um ANBU, não conte pra Juh, e de um jeito no cabelo dele! – Pediu ao estender um pote de gel super potente – Nos encontramos lá ok?

-Claro, sem problemas, mas e a máscara de ANBU que você ia fazer pra mim? Ele não pode ser ANBU sem a máscara – Afirmou

-Serve essa? Mas tome cuidado que foi a última que eu fiz, ainda pode ficar meio deformada – Recomendou ela

-Maga, tem certeza disso? – Kakashi perguntou

-A mais absoluta certeza do mundo, eu conheço ela, não lembraria nem do próprio rosto se não tivesse espelho, péssima fisionomista...

Então ela trancou o portão e correu ladeira acima atrás do ônibus que tinha acabado de passar...

-Achei que você tinha desistido de ir...

-Não perderia isso por nada no mundo! A não ser por um Sasuke na minha frente agorinha, mas tirando isso – Comentou rindo

Uma hora depois... Chegando ao evento

-Que fila maldita – Maga reclamou

-Você que ficou enrolando... Ei... olha o Maycon² lá! – Gritou ao acenar freneticamente

-Não faz isso Juh, tá todo mundo olhando – Maga pediu

-Olha lá, ele ta dando thauzinho de volta! – Afirmou ao acenar agora com as duas mãos

Maga levantou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça; as pessoas já estavam olhando para elas por causa da roupa, e ainda Juh fazia todo aquele escândalo...

Mas o pior estava pra acontecer naquele momento; um carro rosa, parecendo um tanque de guerra de tanto que chamava atenção parou na frente delas, e dele desceu um cosplay de Freddy Kruger (não sei se é assim que escreve) e um de Kakashi-sensei.

-Magaaaaaa!

-Se controla Juh! – Tentou mandar

-Mas é o Kakashi-sensei!

Foi preciso que ela e mais outro amigo segurassem Juh, porque se não tivessem segurado ela teria se pendurado no pescoço do cosplay.

-Porque vocês me seguraram? Era o Kakahi-sensei, eu sei que era! – Juh afirmava aborrecida

-Eu já te disse que você é uma péssima fisionomista? Você poderia conversar com ele que não reconheceria! – Afirmou marotamente

-Eu aposto que reconheço ele!

-Ótimo, eu aceito, valendo o que?

-Uma foto do Sasuke só de calça se você ganhar, e uma do Kakashi só de calça se eu ganhar! – Juh propôs

-Maravilha, já vai se preparando pra ir pedir a foto! – Disse Maga enquanto apertava a mão dela.

Logo depois elas se esqueceram da dita aposta e resolveram que era melhor analisar a fila, que tinha coisas muito mais interessantes para ver.

-Tem tanto cosplay fodaaaaa – Dizia Juh

-Não to vendo o Sasuke – Comentou

-Lógico que não, ele é staff³ não é?

-Tinha esquecido dessa parte...

A fila era composta basicamente por alguns cosplays, pessoas com partes de cosplays, usando touquinhas e algumas luvinhas, e praticamente infestada de plaquinhas em votação.

-Oiiiii, tira uma foto? – Pediu uma garota loira e gordinha vestida de Yamanaka Ino

-Claro – Disse Juh

-Pode ser as duas juntas? – Pediu a garota

-Claro que sim – Maga respondeu feliz

A garota tirou uma foto, não tinha ficado boa, então tirou outra, daí apareceram mais algumas pessoas pedindo foto, e depois dois cosplays pararam ao lado delas, as encarando.

-Asuma-sensei! – Juh exclamou feliz – Tira uma foto? – Pediu

-Claro

Ele fez pose e depois pediu uma foto delas juntas e delas separadas.

-Olha lá o que você vai fazer com essa foto "sensei" – Maga cochichou

-Não se preocupe Maga, nada que seja ilegal...

-Magaaaa – Juh falou manhosa

-Que é?

-Hum... nada não – Murmurou pensativa

Ela entrou prontamente em alerta, toda maldita vez que Juh perguntava alguma coisa e depois respondia "nada não" era perigo na certa.

-Que é que você está tramando? – Maga perguntou

-Vamos tirar uma foto com o ANBU no meio, ia ficar tãoooo legal! – Pediu

-Qual ANBU? Esse junto com o Asuma? – Perguntou inocentemente

-Esse mesmo, vamos? Please!

-Ta bom, ta bom, pede lá pra ele!

Ela chegou perto dele e pediu a foto, mas acabou por ficar conversando com ele, esquecida dos outros dois.

-Não disse que ela era péssima fisionomista? Nem a voz dele ela reconheceu – Afirmei feliz

-Eu achei que essa sua idéia era uma furada – Asuma comentou

-Teoricamente era, mas eu tenho sorte – Maga brincou

-Magaaaaa! – Juh gritou na orelha dela – Vamos logo tirar essa foto!

-Ei! Foi você que ficou conversando!

Eles se posicionaram e Asuma tirou a foto, não tinha ficado boa, então tirarão mais uma, mas diversificavam tanto as poses que acabaram tirando umas sete fotos.

-O portão está abrindo – O ANBU avisou

-Yes! – Disse Juh – Evento ai vamos nós – Disseram as duas juntas ao passar pelo portão.

* * *

_**N/A :**_ Relembrando que isso é uma continuação de _**"Trapalhadas em Konoha"**_, portanto é loucura pura; os fatos são sobre um evento de anime "Pira Anime Fest", onde fizemos algumas cagadas memoráveis.

E sobre o fim da nota do prólogo: _**(**__**fuçando na pasta de fics um papel cor-de-rosa demais e escrito em verde cintilante)**_ eu tenho certeza que a Juh (e provavelmente vocês também) estão querendo saber o que é o maldito papel; bom, são as anotações dela sobre os fatos desse dia que ela queria em uma fic, que chamaria "Dia de PAF", mas eu não estava afim de escrever então resolvi juntar duas em uma.

_**Feitiço adesivo permanente¹**_: bom, uma referencia a Harry Potter, já que eu viciei ela nos livros...

_**Ei... olha o Maycon²: **_Ela realmente fez uma cena dessas e depois tentou pular no pescoço do cosplay do Kakashi que desceu na frente dela junto com o Freddy.

_**Staff³ : **_O pessoal que ajuda na organização dos eventos


	3. Caça as fotos

_**2° Capítulo: Caça as fotos**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus.

= quebra de espaço/tempo

* * *

_**-Yes! – Disse Juh – Evento ai vamos nós – Disseram as duas juntas ao passar pelo portão.**_

Entraram rapidamente, entregaram seus ingressos comprados com um mês e meio de antecedência e foram diretamente para o palco descobrir a programação do dia.

-... Exame Chunnin daqui a pouco... – Dizia o Staff

-Ei! Vamos fazer? – Juh pediu

-Você já fez ano passado!

-Ahh, larga de ser chata!

-Não sou chata, eu só... eu só...só... – Gaguejou

Juh procurou a fonte da súbita distração da amiga e viu apenas alguns cosplays.

-Que foi?

-Sa – Su – Ke – Afirmou pausadamente

Então ela viu o motivo de tanto drama; um cosplay de Sasuke do Shippuden, mas não era qualquer cosplay, era AQUELE.

-Ótimo, aposto que agora você vai me fazer pe... pe...

Maga saiu de seu devaneio e encarou a amiga

-Que foi?

-Ka – Ka – Shi – Afirmou pausadamente

-Sério... isso é medonho – Asuma comentou

E lá vinha o cosplay do Kakashi, e um cosplay muito mal feito por sinal, porque aquele cabelo¹...

-Juh! Reage fia!

-Eu quero foto do Kakashi!

-Como? – Perguntou o ANBU

-Não é com você – Maga avisou – Mas Juh, você trouxe a câmera?

Juh congelou, olhou para Maga e para os outros dois, então desatou a fazer um escândalo silencioso; obviamente; porque seria insensato fazer escândalo num lugar desses, era vergonhoso demais.

-Você me fez esquecer! – Acusou

-Como assim eu? A maquina é sua e a culpa é minha?

-Claro, depois de toda aquela confusão você queria que eu lembrasse?

-E depois de toda aquela zona que ficou nas MINHAS mãos você queria que EU lembrasse?

As duas se encararam e depois ficaram deprimidas

-A gente vai ficar sem fotos! – Afirmaram em uníssono

-Eu empresto pra vocês – Asuma ofereceu

Os olhos delas pareciam duas enormes bolas de gude verdes.

-Sério? – Perguntaram

-Claro! – Afirmou com um imenso sorriso

As duas o arrastaram para todos os lados possíveis para tirar as fotos que queriam.

-...Concurso Animekê daqui a pouco... – Anunciava o staff

-Kami-sama; faz mais de duas horas que a gente não para! – o ANBU intimou

Asuma olhou para elas e sentou na escada

-Morri... – Comentou

O ANBU se sentou do lado e encarou as duas.

-Porque você quer foto dessas pessoas?

-Porque os cosplays deles estão muito bonitos ou eu acho o personagem legal – Respondeu automaticamente

-Porque você gosta tanto do Kakashi?

Juh o encarou de modo intimidante e pensou um pouco para responder.

-Porque ele é muito foda, sempre resolve todos os problemas, ele é perfeito, e eu queria muito ver o rosto dele e...e... eu amo ele!

Ela se sentou também e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Não se preocupa não Juh; ele ta ótimo! – Maga afirmou

-Isso eu não posso saber né... você seqüestrou o MEU Kakashi!

-Quanto drama... até agora você nem tava correndo atrás do cosplay dele – Ironizou

Juh fez cara de homicida ao se levantar.

-É o meu Kakashi!

-Não é não! – Maga afirmou com um sorrisinho

Juh a encarou, procurando indícios da possível mentira, mas não encontrou nada que ajudasse.

-Onde você enfiou o meu Kakashi?

O ANBU se mexeu incomodado ao lado de Asuma.

-Estou com sede – Comentou

Juh olhou pra ele e pareceu meditar sobre alguma coisa; então o puxou pela mão e foi arrastando ele pra barraca de Mupy.

-Vamos tomar _"um suquinho baratinho e gostosinho"²_ ANBU-san, e a Maga não vai vir com a gente – Afirmou categoricamente

-Ok,ok – Concordou o ANBU amedrontado

Maga voltou a se sentar do lado de Asuma e começou a rir feito uma louca.

-Qual foi a graça?

-Eu nem tive que pensar em um plano pra largar os dois sozinhos! - Afirmou entre gargalhadas – Eu adoro a imprevisibilidade da Juh!

Asuma esperou ela se acalmar pra perguntar uma coisa que estava martelando na sua cabeça.

-E se ela tirar a máscara dele?

-Não vai, se tirar é ele que se ferra, então ele não vai deixar...

-Você vai me explicar essa história direito ou eu vou ter que andar com um desmemoriado o dia todo?

-Você vai ter que andar com um desmemoriado o dia todo, mas não tem segredo, ele não lembra de mais nada a não ser do anime do Naruto... – Comentou se levantando – Agora... vamos vigiar aqueles dois!

Eles procuraram pelo prédio inteiro, mas não viram nem sinal dos dois, quando Maga já estava quase pelando para o staff do palco ela viu uma cena inimaginável: o ANBU com uma coleira no pescoço sendo puxado por ela.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Porque Senhor? Porque? Eu jurei que nunca mais ia inventar de fazer fic em capítulos sem ter nada planejado! Mas NÃOOO, eu tinha que pensar nisso não é? "ahh, faltam quatro meses ainda, da tempo" Não, não e não! Nunca da tempo, mas eu aprendo isso? Não XD

* * *

_**aquele cabelo¹**_ = seguinte... não era cabelo aquilo, é absolutamente impossível! Aquilo devia ser aquele algodão de travesseiro isso sim, sabe aquele travesseiro que você olha e pensa: porque isso ainda não foi pro lixo? Então..era isso :)

"_**um suquinho baratinho e gostosinho"²**_Essa foi a primeira definição do que era Mupy que me falaram, isso a uns 5 anos atrás... créditos ao Gabe.

* * *

**_Reviews:_** Juh...PQP... pelo jeito você intimidou todo mundo com aquela review maluca! e deve ter intimidado mesmo viu... o povo só deu sinal de vida pelo e-mail... ahuahuahuahu sério, não me irrite com esses capítulos em... depois da sua ultima cagada eu to pensando se eu mudo todo o resto que eu escrevi...


	4. Coleira

_**3° Capítulo: Coleira**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus.

= quebra de espaço/tempo

* * *

_**O ANBU se encontrava com uma coleira no pescoço, sendo puxado por ela.**_

O ANBU se encontrava com uma coleira no pescoço, e Juh o puxava para todo lado enquanto tomava mupy de Maracujá.

-Eu bati a cabeça hoje por acaso? – Asuma perguntou pasmo

-Se você bateu a sua eu esmaguei a minha... – Maga comentou

Todos olhavam para o casal de ANBUs, e os paravam para tirar fotos.

-Ham ham – Maga pigarreou – Posso saber da onde saiu essa coleira?

Juh tirou a máscara e deu um sorriso enorme.

-Comprei

-Que você comprou eu tinha certeza, mas o que ela está fazendo no pescoço dele?

-Ora essa, hoje ele é meu escravo – Comentou feliz

-Posso saber "o que" ele ganha por isso?

Juh ficou meio vermelha, e olhou sobre o ombro dela para responder.

-Nada

-Sei...

As duas se mediram, e para não presenciar um assassinato Asuma resolveu intervir.

-Nossa cara, virou cachorrinho? – Comentou rindo

O ANBU virou o rosto na direção dele e riu também. Juh parou para olhar para ele e as engrenagens do cérebro de Maga começaram a funcionar.

-Ele vai te mostrar o rosto no fim do dia? – Maga perguntou malignamente

-E se for? – Perguntou enfrentando-a

Maga riu, depois começou a gargalhar, e só calou a "maldita boca" na opinião de Asuma; quando pararam ao lado do cosplay do Sasuke e do Lee.

-Agora você para né?

-JUH! – Berrou o cosplay do Lee

Ele a abraçou, rodando-a tão rápido que seus pés saíram do chão.

-Nossa Lee!

-Nossa? Nossa? Você sumiu do mapa garota! – Afirmou feliz – Eu só te vejo nos eventos da vida.

O ANBU deu uma certa distância dos dois e se aproximou de Maga.

-O que é esse protótipo de Rock Lee?

-Ta falando de mim amigo? - Lee perguntou desconfiado

-Claro, ele perguntou como você pode parecer tanto com o Rock Lee.

-Ahhh são anos de experiência – Respondeu fazendo pose de Nice Guy – Ei! Você é a Maga não é?

-Sim, seu desmemoriado – Cutucou rindo

-Porque não vai mais nas nossas reuniões? – Perguntou com cara de cachorro sem dono

-Ahh, é que.. que – Tentou arranjar argumentos

-Maga, esse cosplay ficou bom pra você – Sasuke comentou

Maga congelou, como assim o cosplay do Sasuke estava falando com ela? E justo AQUELE Sasuke, ainda mais elogiando?

-Ahh, brigada – Agradeceu sorrindo

Juh estava pasma, o que ela tinha perdido e não sabia?

-O que eu perdi? – Sussurrou no ouvido dela

-To boiando mais que você...

Asuma estava se divertindo com a cara das duas, ainda mais quando Sasuke foi embora dando um sorriso de lado e elas continuaram com a mesma cara.

-Você ainda não me respondeu – Lee lembrou impacientemente

-Ah, esqueci! – Tentou escapar

-É que ela não está mais indo por causa de uns acidentes de percurso – Juh informou

-Acidentes de percurso?

-Melhor nem perguntar – Asuma aconselhou

-Bom, deixa eu ir alí que eu já devia estar lá, thau Lee

Maga olhou para Asuma, que olhou para o ANBU.

-Esqueci de você ANBU-san – Afirmou ela ao voltar e pegar a ponta da coleira

Três enormes gotas se faziam presentes na cena.

-Ela ta bem? – Lee perguntou

-Ela ta normal – Maga informou

-O que não é um grande consolo – Asuma comentou

O resto do tempo foi empregado em seguir os dois, que pelo visto estavam se entendendo as mil maravilhas, o que era ótimo na opinião da Maga e ruim na de Asuma.

-Mas se ela ver o rosto dele vai perceber que é o mesmo cara que estava lá na casa dela, ou ela não sabe disso? – Asuma questionou

-Não sabe do que exatamente?

-Que ele estava na casa dela

-Ahhh, ela sabe que aquele cara estava lá, mas não sabe que é o ANBU – Afirmou feliz

-Será que dá pra me contar o que você está tramando nessa sua cabecinha sádica?

-Bom... se ela não escolher bem as palavras ela se ferra – Afirmou taxativamente

-E como a gente vai saber se ela escolheu certo?

-Simples, se ela errou vai querer me matar, e vai anunciar isso da maneira mais escandalosa o possível – Comentou despreocupada

-E você ta pouco se importando assim? – Asuma estranhou

-Eu não tenho como ajudar, ela tem que se virar sozinha, então... eu aceito as conseqüências.

Quando Asuma ia retrucar o Staff do palco anunciou a programação.

-E agora esse pessoal vai dançar!

Os dois foram para frente do palco, esse sempre era um momento engraçado, mas quase se mataram de rir quando viram o casal ANBU lá em cima.

-Ela não tem vergonha de dançar lá?

-Claro que tem, mas olha o Lee do lado, deve ter arrastado ela – Maga comentou

-E vamos começar, a primeira música surpresa é... Rebolation! (please, isso é real, não me matem)

E lá foram os cosplays dançando...

"_**Rebolation é bom, bom Rebolation é bom, bom, bom**_

_**Rebolation é bom, bom Rebolation é bom, bom, bom**_

_**Rebolation é bom, bom Rebolation é bom, bom, bom**_

_**Rebolation é bom, bom Rebolation é bom, bom, bom**_

_**Rebolation é bom, bom Rebolation é bom, bom, bom**_

_**Rebolation é bom, bom Rebolation é bom, bom, bom**_

_**Rebolation é bom, bom Rebolation é bom, bom, bom**_

_**Bota a mão na cabeça que vai começar**_

_**O Rebolation, tion o rebolation, o rebolation, tion, rebolation**_

_**O Rebolation, tion o rebolation, o rebolation, tion, rebolation"**_

(Em consideração a sanidade mental de todas (os) vocês eu não vou por a letra inteira (isso tem letra por acaso?) porque seria tortura demais...)

E a Juh dançando melhor que todos, o Cosplay do Ash rebolando, e o ANBU só tentando imitar os outros...

-E o grande vencedor é a cosplay de ANBU! – Anunciou

-EUUU! EU GANHEI!

-Não é uma coisa que possa se orgulhar muito – Maga cochichou pra Asuma

-Quem você quer agradecer garota? – Perguntou o staff

-Ahhhh eu quero agradecer o meu sensei!

Maga ria que nem uma idiota do jeito que o ANBU ficou, ele já havia descido do palco e estava ao lado dela.

-Ela me agradeceu...

-Ehh, mas não dá bandeira não em!

Ela desceu do palco e correu mostrar o que tinha ganhado.

-Todo esse mico pra ganhar 4 botons? – Asuma estranhou

-Ahhh, mas eu ganhei uma camisa também! – Afirmou sentida

-Então compensa tudo né Juh? Vamos lá escolher sua camiseta então! – Maga comandou

E lá foram eles para o segundo andar olhar os estandes de camisetas.

-São todas tãooo lindas! – Juh afirmou

-Pena que você só pode escolher uma né? – Maga riu

-AH! – Exclamou ao parar com o dedo apontado para algum lugar

-Que foi?

-Ka-ka-shi! – Afirmou pausadamente

-De novo não! – Asuma pediu

Mas dessa vez não era um cosplay, era uma camiseta.

-Moça! Eu quero aquela! – Afirmou feliz mostrando a camiseta

-Desculpe, mas nós não estamos participando das promoções – Informou desdenhosamente

Juh olhou boquiaberta, era o único estande que tinha aquela camiseta; então arrastou os outros três para os outros estandes e começaram a procurar a maldita camiseta no meio de tantas outras.

-Não tem! – Juh choramingou – Será que a gente procurou direito?

-Direito? Faz meia hora que a gente ta procurando isso! Desiste daquela e escolhe outra!

-NUNCA! EU QUERO AQUELA! – Berrou

-Kami, era só o que me faltava, escândalo bem do lado da sala dos cosplays... – Maga sussurou

-Esperem um pouco aqui, eu já volto – Pediu o ANBU

Juh concordou e continuou a resmungar, amaldiçoando algumas gerações da moça do estande e mais algumas dos outros estandes que não tinham.

Então o ANBU chegou trazendo a camiseta embrulhadinha pra ela; ela olhou pra camiseta e pulou no pescoço dele.

-AHHH ANBU-san! Eu te amo! Só não amo mais que o meu sensei! – Afirmou feliz enquanto rasgava furiosamente a embalagem e admirava seu prêmio.

Nem era uma camiseta tãooo assim, era só uma imagem do Kakashi fazendo um V com os dedos e escrito "O melhor sensei do mundo".

Mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o ANBU, ele ainda estava parado na mesma direção, com o rosto voltado para ela, que toda feliz explicava para Asuma todas as qualidades e defeitos de Kakashi.

-Vamos embora gente? Ta na hora já – Maga pediu

-Já? – Juh perguntou fazendo bico

-Infelizmente. Tecnicamente o evento acabou faz uns 5 minutos – Asuma informou

-Ahhh, então vamos falar thau para o Lee lá na sala dos cosplays daí a gente vai embora – Afirmou feliz

Maga ia seguindo mais atrás junto com o ANBU enquanto Juh saltitava ao lado de Asuma.

-Como você conseguiu a camiseta?

-Chamei um dos rapazes com camiseta do evento e expliquei, ele foi lá e pegou – Explicou

-E o que foi aquele momento?

-Ela me ama – Afirmou feliz

-Eu disse que amava...

Nesse momento chegaram à sala, estavam só o cosplay do Lee e do Sasuke, mas assim que entraram Asuma fechou a porta que estava encostada antes.

-NÃOOO – Lee berrou

-Que que foi? Eu só fechei a porta – Asuma perguntou assustado

-Essa porta não pode ser fechada, não dá pra abrir mais! – Sasuke informou

-Então porque tava fechada antes ? – Juh perguntou

-Não estava fechada, só encostada – Lee comentou desanimado

-Ótimo, trancados no evento – Maga comentou acidamente

Ela se jogou no banco ao lado de Sasuke e Juh e o ANBU sentaram no chão ao lado de uma mesa, os outros permaneceram em pé.

-Como é que a gente sai daqui? – Asuma perguntou

-Esperamos alguém vir e abrir a porta, por fora da pra abrir – Lee explicou

-Então porque a gente não está berrando por ajuda?

-Não da Juh, com a música alta que ainda está lá fora ninguém ia ouvir, ainda mais por essa sala ser no fim do corredor – Lee contou

-Maldição! – Maga exclamou – O que mais que falta acontecer hoje?

Nesse momento a luz apagou e se ouviu uma gritaria vinda do andar de baixo.

-Ótimo, agora estamos no escuro – Maga exclamou

-Diga uma coisa que eu não sei – Juh comentou

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bom.. agora acabam os já escassos fatos verídicos e vamos somente para minha louca imaginação, tirando é claro o fato do cosplay do Ash ter realmente ficado rebolando no Rebolation hauhauha ..e é claro que ela não é a única que vai se dar bem nessa fic auhuahuaha.

* * *

**_Reviews:_** Ahhhh Juh..nao creio que vc queria uma coisa mais profunda... vc divaga quando vai falar dele não da nem pra por profundidade nisso! hauahu

E vc VIU o rosto dele, mas agora ele ta de "MÁSCARA" minha fia... e vc não reconhece nem seu reflexo no espelho ahuhauh que dirá o Kakashi dançando ula vestido de baiana hauhauhauh mas não se preocupe..mais pra frente vc fica feliz... XD


	5. Batalha Campal

_**5° Capítulo: Batalha Campal**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus.

= quebra de espaço/tempo

* * *

_8:30 AM – Sala dos Cosplays_

-Olha só, então era por isso que nenhum dos dois atendia ao telefone – Gaara comentou

-Mas eles têm que acordar – Afirmou o Viking enquanto pegava uma espécie de corneta feita com um chifre.

Todos acordaram assustados com o barulho horrendo que aquela coisa fazia.

-Mas que merda! – Lee reclamou tapando o ouvido

Os outros só encaravam os cosplayers que estavam na porta, os olhando sugestivamente.

-Quatro marmanjos trancados com duas moças bonitas... o que vocês estavam fazendo em? – Gaara perguntou

-Morra – Sasuke retrucou

-Ficamos presos aqui ontem, e ninguém subiu, acabou a força...- Asuma explicou

-Sei... e porque você está abraçado com a ANBU Sasuke? – O Viking perguntou

-Porque estamos com as pernas presas, será que dá pra se mexer e ajudar? – Perguntou irritado

Os dois saíram da porta, e com a ajuda de Asuma e do ANBU retiraram o banco preso.

-Kami! Como é bom sentir meus dedos! – Maga afirmou feliz

-E eu a minha perna – Sasuke retrucou enquanto massageava a perna

-Maga... o mínimo que você podia fazer por ele era massagem! – Juh intimou

Ela fuzilou a amiga com os olhos, depois retirou um tubinho de pomada da bolsa e puxou as pernas de Sasuke pro seu colo.

-Eiii ei! – Reclamou ele

-Quieto!

Ele ficou quieto enquanto ela despejava a pomada verde na perna dele e ia massageando suavemente, fazendo-o soltar pequenos suspiros de vez em quando.

-Prontinho, melhorou? – Perguntou feliz

-Sério, mude seu nome – Afirmou ele

-Por quê? – Perguntou ofendida

-Você tem mãos de fada

Todos que ainda continuavam na sala ficaram em silêncio, depois começaram a gargalhar.

-Ótimo, me ajude a levantar – Pediu ela

Ele a puxou com força pra cima, fazendo o corpo dela bater de encontro ao seu.

-Aii!- Gritou

-Desculpe

-Não foi nada, minha perna que doeu – Explicou

A essa altura a sala já estava movimentada, cosplays andando de um lado pro outro levando e trazendo coisas, Asuma tinha sumido, e os dois ANBUs estavam conversando animadamente.

-Me dê aquela pomada estranha – Sasuke pediu

-Pra que?

-Colabore – Mandou

Ela tirou a pomada da bolsa e ele a empurrou para o banco, ele sentou no chão e puxou o pé dela para o colo, quando retirou a sandália ninja sentiu ela se retrair.

-Está doendo tanto assim?

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder, a sandália que ele tinha tirado estava manchada de sangue.

-Fique quieta – Mandou

Ele puxou sua mochila e retirou algumas faixas e um vidrinho escuro de lá.

Pegou o pé dela delicadamente e passou o líquido do vidrinho no corte que ia do tornozelo até quase a metade da perna, deixando a região vermelho sangue.

-Porque você tem um vidro de mercúrio na bolsa? – Perguntou curiosa

-Apresentação de ontem

Ele enfaixou toda área ferida e prendeu bem forte para não soltar, depois colocou a sandália de volta e manchou um pouco a faixa com o mercúrio.

-Prontinho

Ele a ajudou a levantar e ela mancou um pouco, depois de alguns minutos já estava andando quase normalmente.

-Bom, eu tenho que ajudar o pessoal, melhor você ir lá na frente trocar a pulseira – Recomendou

-Claro, obrigada

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu arrastando os dois ANBUs.

-Maior love em! – Juh tirou sarro

-Idem – Atacou

Ela ficou vermelha, mas depois voltou a atormentar a outra com o fato.

-O caso é...o ANBU-san prometeu que ia me mostrar o rosto dele no fim do evento e não mostrou!

-Juh, se você não reparou ainda estamos no evento – Maga alfinetou

-Era isso que eu queria dizer – O ANBU aproveitou

_11:20 AM - Palco principal_

-Juhhhhhh, você sumiu! – Lee intimou

-Claro, ou a Maga ia atacar o Sasuke

-Juh!

-Maga! Que coisa feia atacar os outros – Asuma brincou

-Então fique fora do meu alcance quando eu me irritar – Respondeu entre dentes

-O Sasuke ta mais chato do que ontem! – Lee reclamou – Me ajuda a falar com ele Juh!

Ele mal pediu e já saiu arrastando ela.

-Ei ANBU – Maga chamou

-Sim?

-Se eu fosse você corria atrás, o Sasuke ta ali atrás – Apontou

Quando ele já estava indo ela gritou pra ele.

-Desafie o Lee pra Batalha Campal!

-Sim

-Você quer que ele se ferre? – Asuma perguntou confuso

-Por quê?

-Porque o Lee sabe brincar daquilo bem pra caramba

-É ai que entra a diversão...

-Como assim?

-Ahhhh daqui a pouco você vê!

Ela arrastou ele pra arena, os outros três já estavam lá, e pelo jeito discutindo...

-Nãooo! – Lee afirmou

-Parem com isso agora mesmo! – Juh mandou

-Qual é o problema crianças? – Maga perguntou tranquilamente

-Problema? Esses dois estão brigando pra andar comigo! – Juh contou

-E?

-Como assim e?

-Oras, qual deles vai andar com você? – Perguntou como se fosse à coisa mais fácil do mundo

-Às vezes eu te odeio – Sussurou

-Também te amo Juh

As duas se encararam e Maga sorriu de canto

-Tá andando muito com o Sasuke – Juh alfinetou

-Há há... seguinte pessoal, porque vocês não decidem isso na batalha campal?

- ÉÉÉ, ele já me desafiou mesmo! – Lee exclamou feliz – Sinto muito cara, já perdeu

Ele correu falar com os staffs pra reservar uma das arenas.

-Mas que saco! – Juh resmungou enquanto ia na direção da arena escolhida

-ANBU querido do meu coração...- Maga começou

-Nossa, lá vem merda – Asuma afirmou – Deixa até eu sair de perto

Ele foi rapidamente para perto da arena.

-O que você ia dizer?

-Não mate ele certo? É só uma luta com espadas de espuma, nada de objetos cortantes ou jutsus malucos – Pediu

-Então essa coisa é luta de espadas?

-É, mas só vença, não precisa matá-lo no meio do caminho

-Claro

Eles foram pra arena, Lee já estava lá e tinha escolhido as espadas que usariam.

-Melhor de três, o round termina com cinco pontos, quem ganhar anda com a Juh o dia todo – Propôs

-Claro

-Não quer tirar a máscara pra ver melhor?

-Ahh não, está ótimo assim

Eles foram para o centro da arena e o juiz explicou as regras, depois liberou a luta.

-O que você disse pro ANBU-san?

-Nada não Juh...olha lá que você não vai querer perder isso

Em menos de três minutos Lee tinha ganho os cinco pontos da partida; pegaram lanças e escudos e assim que o juiz liberou a luta Lee já tinha perdido, o mesmo com as espadas curtas.

-Vitória do ANBU por dois rounds – Anunciou o juiz

-Cara, foi uma vitoria limpa – Lee comentou

-Claro, agora, por favor, suma das minhas vistas – Pediu polidamente – Juh...vamos andar?

Ela estava pasma, nunca tinha visto ninguém se mexer tão rápido, a não ser quando estavam em Konoha treinando.

-Ok – Respondeu sorrindo

Os outros dois foram abandonados sem nem um até logo.

-Ela nos abandonou

-O que eu não faço por essa desgraça ambulante... – Maga comentou rindo

* * *

**_N/A_**: O que eu não faço por você em?

Sério, eu realmente consigo, quando eu comecei essa budega a gente nem estudava mais junto...dai lá se foi a inspiração normal...mas o PAF sempre salva, nem que faça quase um ano que eu comecei essa fic, e seu niver já ta chegando de novo...

Massssss agora eu acabo, o próximo capitulo vai ser o ultimo, (apesar que esse já ia ser o ultimo) olha lá em...to até aumentando os cap. já em... hauhauhauah

A propósito, só você e a insana da Dani pra me convencerem a entortar o caneco até ficar bebada XD


	6. Flasback do Apagão

_**6° Capítulo: Flasback do Apagão**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus.

= quebra de espaço/tempo

* * *

**_NOTA:_** Seguinte pessoas, DESCULPE, eu ERREI feio dessa vez, graças ao bom Kami-sama a minha querida e amada beta; vulgo July-chan;viu que eu tinha postado o capitulo 5 no lugar do 4... (é, eu estava sobre uma grande pressão materna ameaçando arrancar o fio do telefone...) então la vai o capítulo 4 em forma de flasback XD

* * *

-Flasback-

_**-Ótimo, agora estamos no escuro – Maga exclamou**_

_**-Diga uma coisa que eu não sei – Juh comentou**_

Provavelmente as duas se encararam, mas como estava muito escuro não dava pra ter certeza. XD

-Eu não estou ouvindo mais nada lá embaixo – Asuma comentou

-AH, não! – Lee exclamou

-Que foi? – O ANBU perguntou

-Eles não vão subir aqui – Contou cabisbaixo

-E porque não? Eles tem que vir aqui, vão deixar vocês na mão? – Juh exclamou assustada

-É que o resto do pessoal já tinha tirado tudo daqui, e nós estávamos terminando de trazer as carteiras, só estávamos parados pra descansar – Afirmou Sasuke

-Merda! – Exclamaram os quatro juntos

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que alguém teve a súbita inspiração.

-Nenhum de vocês tem celular? – Maga perguntou

-Cadê o seu? - Juh perguntou

-Deixei na sua casa – Afirmou infeliz – Asuma?

-Acabou a bateria – Afirmou com raiva – Vocês dois não tem?

-Se você achar um lugar onde dê pra colocar um celular nessa roupa – Lee retrucou

-Idem – Disse Sasuke

-ANBU-san? – Juh perguntou

-Não tenho – Respondeu mesmo sem saber o que era

-E cadê o seu Juh?

-Quebrado

-E como você quebrou?

-Tomei chuva com ele – Afirmou infeliz

-E sua mãe não te xingou por isso?

-Não, eu disse que ele tinha caído na privada (o último dos fatos verídicos pessoal...)

Houve um momento de silêncio e depois todos caíram na gargalhada, e não conseguiam mais parar, até que Sasuke escorregou do banco, que virou junto com ele, fazendo a Maga que estava na outra ponta aterrissar bem no seu colo, e eles pararam de rir na mesma hora.

-Por...por que... vocês... Pa..pararam de rir – Juh perguntou tentando tomar fôlego

-Hammm, é que o banco virou... – Maga tentava comentar – E eu meio que acabei...caindo em cima do Sasuke – Completou envergonhada

E começaram a rir que nem loucos outra vez, parando apenas pra tossir, já que não paravam mais de rir e respirar estava se tornando uma tarefa muito incomoda.

Depois de alguns minutos conseguiram parar e estavam se recuperando.

-Acho que você já pode sair do meu colo Maga – Sasuke falou

Ela provavelmente; já que não dava pra ver mesmo; ficou completamente vermelha, e puxou a perna que estava embaixo do banco.

-Errrr... não dá – Afirmou

-Como assim não dá? – Juh perguntou

-Minha perna prendeu no banco, não consigo soltar – Murmurou

-E a minha ficou presa embaixo! – Sasuke se desesperou

-Pérai que eu vou ver (tentar, já que não tem como ver) – Asuma informou

Eles ouviram os passos e depois um palavrão quando o pé dele encontrou com uma cadeira.

-É você consegue as maiores cagadas mesmo – Comentou

-Por quê?

-Porque o banco ficou preso naquela mesa de ferro

-E daí?

-E daí que a mesa é presa no chão, e sem ver não dá pra tirar!

-Nãoooooo – Afirmou infeliz

-Você poderia pelo menos parar de se mexer – Sasuke pediu

-Desculpe

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, mas logo Asuma inventou um jogo para passar o tempo.

-É assim, vamos testar a nossa sensibilidade nas mãos – Informou

-Testar como? – Maga perguntou desconfiada

-Assim: cada um desenha um símbolo ou alguma coisa fácil de adivinhar na palma da mão de quem estiver ao lado, a pessoa tem que falar o que é, e assim por diante (se isso existe eu não sei, mas me veio agora na cabeça XD)

-Ótimo, e como vamos ver o que é se não tem luz? – Maga perguntou acidamente

-Não vamos ver, vamos sentir – Afirmou feliz

Maga olhou para o lado em que vinha a voz do amigo, mas como não dava para vê-lo não pôde fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

-Vamos lá então pessoal – Juh comandou

-Espera ai né, todos tem que ficar com a mão livre, portanto... sem luvas e nem faixas – Asuma lembrou

E lá se foi mais um grande tempo até arrancarem as luvas e no caso de Lee as faixas.

-Pronto, pode começar – Lee pediu

Eles se ajeitaram quase como em uma roda, todos sentados no chão, nessa ordem: Asuma, Juh, ANBU, Lee, Sasuke e Maga.

-O que eu desenhei Juh? – Perguntou esperançoso

-Pérai, se eu errar o que acontece? – Perguntou cautelosa

-Paga uma prenda que eu vou escolher: conta uma piada, um causo, canta uma música, alguma coisa engraçada - Asuma informou

-Ahh ta – Suspirou aliviada – Uma flor

-Certo! Próximo

-Acho que uma kunai – O ANBU respondeu

-Certo, vai lá Lee

-Um tomate? – Perguntou esperançoso

-Não, é um coração

-Como você conseguiu confundir um coração com um tomate? - Maga riu

-Que eu faço agora?

-Hum...faz de conta que você é o Lee mesmo e está se declarando para o Gaara! – Juh pediu tentando ajudar o ANBU com a prenda.

Houve silêncio, depois todos começaram a rir, e quando pararam um pouco Lee começou a imitar.

-Gaara-san eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Começou timidamente – O MEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE CLAMA POR VOCÊ! – Terminou

Ninguém conseguia mais parar de rir, e foi muito difícil continuar a brincadeira.

-Um coração – Sasuke afirmou convencido

-Não, um tomate – Lee contou

Mais uma rodada de risadas escandalosas.

-Já que você ficou todo convencido, faz de conta que a Maga é o Naruto e se declara pra ele – Mandou

Maga congelou no colo de Sasuke, e Juh começou a dar risadinhas.

-Dobe – Disse ele

-Isso não é uma declaração – Lee comentou

-Sou eu que estou me declarando, dá licença?

Mais uma rodada de risadas escandalosas. (Ctrl + C, Ctrl + V)

-Você é a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço o ser mais insignificante, mais idiota e inútil de toda face da terra, e você nem se compara a mim, eu sou o melhor...o

-Sasuke – Maga interrompeu

-Que é agora Naruto?

-Também te amo – Afirmou rindo

Dessa vez até ele engrossou o coro de gargalhadas

-Próximo – Asuma anunciou

-Hum... uma banana – Maga afirmou

-Não, um microfone

Dessa vez foi um escândalo por parte de Asuma e da Juh; agora quem ia pagar o pato era a Maga.

-Hum... faça de conta que eu sou o seu personagem preferido, e que você pode fazer qualquer coisa – Sasuke instruiu

-O feitiço vai virar contra – Juh cochichou

-Ok – Maga respondeu

Fez-se silêncio durante alguns segundos...

-Tem certeza que pode ser qualquer coisa mesmo? – Juh perguntou cautelosamente

-Claro, porque não?

-Porque você vai se surpreender colega – Asuma avisou

-Da pra vocês calarem essas malditas bocas e me deixarem pensar? – Maga intimou

-Ta bem, não está mais aqui quem falou – Juh afirmou

Houve mais um momento de silêncio antes que ela começasse a sussurrar.

-Você não vai querer me matar depois não é? – Perguntou perto do ouvido dele

-Não, por quê?

-Sasuke, você tem a mínima noção de quem é meu personagem preferido? – Perguntou mais baixo ainda

-Não, quem é?

-Você

Assim que sussurrou essa palavra ela o beijou, um simples selinho, ela já estava se afastando quando a mão dele alcançou seu pescoço e a puxou para um beijo de verdade.

-"_Crianças...vão para um motel"¹_ – Juh tossiu

Os dois se separaram constrangidos, mas logo voltaram à brincadeira.

_Algum tempo não calculado depois..._

-Eu estou com... – Começou antes de bocejar – Sono... – Lee completou

-É, da pra ver – Juh afirmou antes de bocejar também

-Que horas será que são? – Asuma perguntou

-Devido à junção da lua com a estrela mais brilhante do céu eu diria que está na hora de você comprar um relógio que acenda – Maga intimou

Ela arrancou as últimas risadas do grupo antes que todos tentassem se ajeitar para dormir.

Asuma e Lee dormiram quase que imediatamente um de costas para o outro e ainda encostados na parede; o ANBU se encostou na parede e fez uma Juh aparentemente quase desmaiada se abraçar a ele, depois dormiu quase instantaneamente, enquanto isso os dois tentavam se arrumar de um jeito menos incômodo.

-Acho que se eu te levantar um pouquinho consigo tirar minha perna – Sasuke comentou

-Desde que esse pouquinho não piore a minha câimbra

Ele a ergueu pela cintura e puxou a perna que não estava presa de baixo, depois tateou pela perna dela até achar o tornozelo já bastante inchado.

-Seu tornozelo está inchado – Afirmou

-Imaginei, não estou sentindo ele

Sasuke apertou o tornozelo e o puxou com tudo, fazendo Maga dar um tranco em seu peito.

-Ahhh seu maluco! – Choramingou

-Agora você pode virar um pouco o pé! – Afirmou

-Mas tá doendo muito!

-Não reclame tanto, eu ainda não posso mexer o meu!

Ele virou o pé dela para cima e a puxou de encontro ao seu peito; o pé continuava preso, mas agora ela podia mexer um pouco, mesmo que eles ainda não pudessem se levantar.

-Agora vamos dormir! – Afirmou ao tirar sua capa da Akatsuki que estava por cima da camisa branca e cobri-la com ela.

-Sasuke

-Que foi?

-Seu braço vai ficar dormente se você ficar apoiado nele

-Como você sabe que estou apoiado?

-Não tinha nenhuma parede ai atrás até agora de pouco...

-Ótimo, durma! – Mandou

Ela retirou os braços de dentro da capa e bateu no pulso dele, imediatamente ele perdeu o apoio e caiu deitado em cima de sua mochila.

-Você é louca ou o que? – Perguntou bravo

-Agora nós podemos dormir!

Ela deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e deixou a mão descansar em seu peito, ele ajeitou a mochila embaixo de sua cabeça e passou os braços ao redor dela; quando ele já estava dormindo ela sussurrou.

-Boa noite Juh

-Como você sabia?

-Oras, até parece que você não ia ficar escutando

-Hump!

E finalmente elas conseguiram pegar no sono.

-Fim do Flasback-

Agora pessoas, se não quiserem ficar meio perdidas eu aconselho que leiam o capítulo anterior novamente XD

Mais uma vez... DESCULPEM!

* * *

**_N/A_**: Aha! Finalmente eu vi a luz! (sim Juh, eu insisto em te chamar assim eternamente...) quando eu disse pra ela que eu estava empacada na banana ela deu um piti achando que eu tinha transformado a fic em pornografia barata; não se zangue Juh, eu tinha que pegar "ESSE" Sasuke pelo menos na fic, e ela já é inteirinha sua mesmo...

-_Crianças...vão para um motel¹=_ Essa frase é a predileta da Juh em uma fic de Tokio Hotel que eu estou escrevendo...e bem..encaixou direitinho XD

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer as 250 pessoa anônimas que leram essa fic, e as 6 boas almas que se deram ao trabalho de deixar uma review, tirando é claro; o fato de que 5 delas são da beta, vulgo July-chan.

Portanto esse capítulo de flasback vai ser **_inteirinho dedicado a Giuli-chan_** por ter se dado ao trabalho de clicar naquele balãozinho amarelo ai embaixo; e também por ter dito que adora a Juh (ela ta se achando agora XD)


End file.
